MOTHER 0: PSI: The Legacy
by Hinaruto Uzumaki
Summary: The tale of that power known as PSI, its use as a tool used by generations of heroes and how one user became infamous. PSI is the ability to end all war, but in the wrong hands, could it have the propensity to leave the universe in ruin?


_**Before I begin, let it be known that I am not, nor have I ever been Shigesato Itoi. Nor have I ever been an associate of Nintendo (yet). With that in mind, none of the MOTHER/Earthbound series belong to me. Just my idea for the origin of PSI. With that formality taken care of, enjoy the story.**_

**MOTHER 0 - PSI: The Legacy**

Prologue - The Not-So-Great Homeworld

_As with all stories of miraculous feats and plucky young heroes, the story of the many generations of PSI users has an origin as well. An origin that has lied shrouded in mystery for decades. What I will provide today is the true origin story of PSI itself, passed down by my people for generations. However, before I begin, I would like to give you a glimpse into the daily life of my people before the discovery of PSI. Truly, the discovery of PSI has made all the difference. The story begins on a distant planetoid known as Gyi-Kai, or "Gee-Kye" as those who cannot grasp the true pronunciation of our people's language tend to pronounce it..._

The land seemed to be coated in a shell of dismal gray. Mountainous ranges, bountiful rivers, even the dawning sky seemed to conform to the bleak nature of our planet. As far as we knew, Gyi-Kai had always looked like this. Those of us who had witnessed the beauty of other planets before our exile to this lonely sphere of rock, however, knew of the greater pleasures of life. "Sunsets embossed in shades of orange and purple that boggled the mind" they said! "Oceans teeming with life in direct contrast with the abysmal, lifeless waters of our planet!" Their cries of whimsy were so loud as to be deafening, were it not for the fact that most of our people, the Gyi race, had never truly witnessed such vibrant colors in nature. We had no idea whatsoever of what this "purple" or this "orange" or these "oceans teeming with life" would look like, and we no longer had a means to explore the distant worlds that held such wonders because the ship that transported my ancestors here from our old homeworld had been destroyed upon our arrival by a fleet of great ebony-colored warships that had been tasked with escorting us to our new home and ensuring our everlasting imprisonment here.

Our suffering seemed as though it would never end until one fateful night. On this night, seemingly out of nowhere, an undetected comet struck our planet's surface at its southernmost point. Our elders, the "Council of Chieftans" as you would say in your language, departed to its landing site, and were surprised to observe a strange, metallic pod in the midst of a large rift in our planet's shell of rock. The pod contained two strange creatures, the likes of which had never been seen by our people us, their bodies were designed to ultimately age to the point of death, whereas our people, the Gyi could live so long as we had sustenance in the form of sound waves, which we ingested through our cochlear orifices; what your people would commonly call "ears". These individuals also possessed tails that had become vestigal parts of their skeletal structure, quite unlike ours, which were rather apparent parts of our external anatomy.

The beings within had lost their memories of their experiences before the landing, but the technology the pod held ultimately enabled us to escape to a new location, one that _had _the beautiful sunsets and oceans teeming with ocean life that we had heard about so much from our ancestors. Needless to say, we took many vacations to that distant planet, often playing tricks on its inhabitants. For example, to this day, we occasionally send them radio transmissions and listen to their frenzied responses simply for the sake of enjoying a good laugh. Eventually, we were able to establish an artificial colony near that planet which projected images of its sunsets and oceans for the enjoyment of our people, and we ultimately migrated to that colony en masse, completely abandoning our old homeworld. The new colony was dubbed "Gyi-Kai-Do" or "Gee-Kye-Doh", which roughly means "Second World of the Gyi" if translated into your language. We lived a life of peace an prosperity until one fateful day, when a Gyi scientist developed our fisrt form of weaponry, a beam capable of firing intense bolts of energy that seared whatever they pierced. This was the beginning of a long era of war between various factions of our people.

_**So, let me know what you think of this brief prologue before stuff really hits the fan in the world of MOTHER 0. If you have any suggestions, let me have 'em. Also, I'm open to constructive criticism.**_


End file.
